creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico
Nico is a Yellow Canary, and Pedro's best friend. He and Pedro befriended Blu when he first came to Rio (as a tourist). Nico wears a blue-green bottlecap as a hat and even uses it as a weapon (like a frisbee). The bottle cap is the cap of a famous drink in Brazil (perhaps a cachaça). He serves as one of the three tritagonists of Rio, the other two being Rafael and Pedro. He is voiced by Jamie Foxx. Bio Nico and Pedro first meet Blu when he arrives in Rio. Upon hearing that he's here to meet a girl, they give him some advice on how to attract her. They meet again in a marketplace where Rafael took them to see Luiz. As they meet up, he teases Blu about being chained to Jewel, then take the two (blue) macaws to a bird's samba club. He starts to sing "Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)" together with Pedro. Suddenly, they were attacked by the marmosets (monkeys). After Pedro yells"BIRDS VS MONKEYS!" During the fight, he and Nico use grapes to hit the monkeys. Kipo, a Roseate Spoonbill, helps Blu and Jewel escape from some marmosets (that grab Blu and Jewel) by carrying them to the trolley. Nico throws his bottlecap at the lead marmoset, knocking him off. Eventually, they escape onto the trolley and set off to Luiz's garage. On the tram to Luiz's garage, Rafael decided to "set the mood" for Blu to confess his love to Jewel. Nico starts to sing "Fly Love" so he could set the mood while Pedro plays the trolley's cable strings as a guitar and Rafael knocking off cherry blossom leaves from the trees. Blu blows the moment up by saying the wrong things and being choked by swallowing a blossom from the trees. For this, Pedro gets Nico to stop singing, and Nico imitates a falling bomb. The group meets with Luiz, a bulldog, and he tries to break the chain by using a table saw. Everything goes wrong but in the end, they were released by Luiz's drool lubricating the chain. Nico flies with Jewel together with Rafael and Pedro leaving Blu depressed. After a statement to go back to Linda instead of staying with Jewel, he gets into an argument with Jewel, culminating in Blu saying that he hates samba, making Nico cry. Hardly believing that Blu said it out loud, he ordered Pedro to make Blu take it back while crying. When Jewel flies off, Nico and Pedro follow, witnessing her being captured by Nigel. Together with Blu and Rafael, they go to the Carnival to look for her and luckily, they saw her in a weird chicken float. Nigel catches them all including him. While in the plane, Blu managed to escape and helped the others too. Blu opens the door which leads them to escape to freedom. Nico and Pedro make their final appearance in the film during the Real in Rio reprise. Appearance Nico is a small and slender yellow canary, has yellow feathers with a white chest, white underwings with dark brown at the tip of the wings and the tail feathers, his eye color is brown, bright orange beak and legs, and wears a bottle cap as a hat thats green with blue curvy wide lines. Personality Nico is very much like Pedro, a handsome, nice, outgoing type of bird. He's brotherly when it comes to his best friend Pedro. He loves music, partying and likes to samba as much as Pedro, but gets upset when somebody hates samba, like Blu did and made him cry. Relationships Pedro:Nico and Pedro are best friends. They act like brothers and show a lot of brotherly love throughout the film. They are always seen together; they also love to sing and dance with each other. He and Pedro both give Blu advice on how to get the girls. When Blu made Nico cry, he cried on Pedro's shoulder, which also shows Nico trusts Pedro a lot. Nico is the singer while Pedro is the rapper. Blu:Nico seems to be good friends with Blu. Since Blu is new to Rio, Nico shows Blu how to "samba" or party. He also gives Blu advice on how to get a girl by telling him to "make the first move" because Brazilian ladies respond to confidence . Nico also tries to "set the mood" for Blu and Jewel. But Nico cries when Blu said that he hated samba, although he forgives Blu suddenly which is proven as he and Pedro go out to get Jewel to bring her back to Blu. Jewel:Nico and Jewel seem to be good friends but rarely says anything to her(Jewel ignore him and Pedro most of the time). Though Nico agrees with Pedro that Jewel is hot, he doesn't seem to have any romantic feelings for her. After Blu and Jewel get into a fight, Nico and Pedro go after Jewel to try and get her to come back to Blu, only to see Jewel get taken by Nigel. Rafael:Nico and Rafael seemed to have known each other for quite sometime. Rafael refers Nico and Pedro as "family" and Nico called Rafael "The King of Carnival". Nigel:Nico seems to be a little afraid of Nigel, after seeing him take Jewel. Pedro was ready to go after Jewel and Nigel. But Nico said "Did you see the talons on that guy?" Obviously proving that he didn't want to mess with Nigel, they flew for their lives. When Nico and Pedro go to tell Blu that Nigel has Jewel, Pedro says " I saw this big cockatoo!" and Nico then says "With big ninja talons! And he was like 'You're coming with me, you little princess!'" with a scared look on his face. Luiz:Nico seems to be good friends with Luiz, though during the attempt to rescue Jewel, Nico gets a face full of the bulldog's drool. Other His bottlecap hat and his life are all about samba. His bottlecap is a beer cap. Skills *Dancing *Singing *Flying *Acting *Playing with things as musical instruments *Teaching *Advising *Samba *Using his bottlecap as a tambourine *Sometimes using his bottlecap as a weapon like a boomerang Trivia *Nico is a yellow canary who wears a bottle cap for a hat. *Nico is voiced by Jamie Foxx. *Nico uses his bottle cap both as a tambourine (shown in the Samba Club), and as weapon (shown fighting the marmosets). *Nico and Pedro are best friends, their always seen together, flying together, dancing together, singing together, and partying together. *There is an information about Nico who is not said in him film: Nico has a passion for Rio but he was also close to French and he intends to return to it one day. *Nico and Yellow Bird are the same type of bird (both yellow canaries) *Even though Nico and Pedro are not in Angry Birds Rio, they still appear as merchandise for the game (Plush Toys). Gallery Click here. Category:Character Info Category:Acquaintance Birds Category:Dancing Birds Category:Singing Birds Category:Partying Birds Category:Flying Birds Category:Fighting Birds Category:Acting Birds Category:Teaching Birds Category:Advising Birds Category:Samba Birds Category:Birds Category:Animals